


Shield And Steel IV: 49 & 50

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Shield And Steel [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Breakfast in Bed, Drama, Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Male Slash, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Steve and Bucky seek out a lost world.





	Shield And Steel IV: 49 & 50

**Author's Note:**

> Original D/LJ Date Of Completion: April 4, 2018  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: September 15, 2018  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 635  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Note: The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/4740399.html)

_Senses once gone,_  
_Washed out_  
_Like a palette_  
_Left out in the rain._

_The world,_  
_Colorless,_  
_With nothing left_  
_But the pain._

  


**Sergeant Tom Morelli**  
**7th Infantry Division**  
**U.S. Army**  
**_“The Infantryman’s Lament”_**  
**1945 C.E.**

Steve and Bucky were in bed, both stretched out on their sides as they faced each other, sheets up to their waists. His hand propping up his chin, Steve smiled a little sadly. His other hand gently combed through his lover’s hair. Bucky had gotten it cut, not as short as Steve remembered, but a significant change from his Winter Soldier look. He wanted to distance himself as much as possible from those days, he had explained to Steve. 

Steve spoke softly. “Nothing was the same after the Fall.” It was how they were referring to the shattering moment of their lives. “After the Serum, I could enjoy food with enhanced taste. Before, poverty and illness had restricted my diet. I discovered I needed a lot of food with my new metabolism.” He carefully didn’t mention how standard Army rations kept him hungry a lot of the time that he was out in the field with the Howling Commandoes. 

Bucky’s gaze was steady as Steve spoke. Sadness ghosted his eyes as Steve said, “But after, food had no taste. All my senses were dead. Colors were all washed out. They were all brown, gray, charcoal.” 

Bucky spoke quietly. “My colors when I fell were white and blue. Red, too, from my mangled arm. After that, just sterile white and this.” He lifted his silver arm. 

Steve touched the metallic arm. Cold, but part of Bucky. 

“We need more color in our lives.” Bucky’s voice rasped but it was firm and without quaver. 

“No more white and gray?” 

Bucky’s lips upturned slightly. “Snow’s a big part of our lives. I’m not afraid of the cold anymore. Not with you beside me.” 

Steve blinked as tears blurred his vision. “Me, neither.” 

Bucky smile pierced Steve’s heart. “We can go to Alaska or anyplace like that, but let’s expand our colors first. How about Hawaii?” 

“That sounds good. Visiting the 49th and 50th states would be fun, since there were only 48 when we left the world.” Steve frowned slightly. “What year did they join the Union? 1958? No, 1959!” Steve’s eyes always lit up whenever he got an historical fact right. 

Bucky’s voice was casual as the old mischief danced in his brown eyes. “Alaska will be fun. Chase away glacial ghosts. As for Hawaii, it’s good. We can get lei’d there.” 

Steve groaned and laughed, kissing Bucky as he drew him close. 

****

& & & & & &

Steve drifted out of sleep slowly, jolting fully awake as his hand encountered empty space next to him in the bed. He tried to quell his rising panic. He knew that it was overreaction but he couldn’t help it.

The bedroom door opened and Bucky appeared with a laden breakfast tray that smelled great. Steve was instantly hungry. Bucky put the tray over Steve’s lap and whispered in his ear, “The Howling Commandoes and I always knew you needed more.”

Steve remembered the frequency of nerves, upset stomachs, or disgust with C-rations among the squad as they inevitably said to Steve, “Here, you take mine.” His vision blurred again, but he saw the colors of strawberries, oranges, blueberries, pancakes, waffles, sausages, bacon, honeydew melon, cantaloupe, and apple jelly on the tray as Bucky climbed into bed next to him. He could smell the abundant food and his mouth watered in anticipation of the tastes. Bucky mussed his hair and kissed him, sweeter than strawberries.

“Pineapple,” Steve breathed.

“Huh?”

“Another color in Hawaii.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and stuck an orange slice in Steve’s mouth.

The palette of the senses was waiting for them for the rest of their lives.


End file.
